Sinful Seduction
by Vivid Temptation
Summary: Harry finds a sinfully sexy Draco at a gay bar and can't resist taking him ... it's better than it sounds. Please R&R. Very Adult.


The mass of bodies twisted and tumbled in the flashing lights of the most exclusive gay bar in London. Words were lost and faces were forgotten in the music as the dancers found heaven in the arms of strangers. They were all caught up in their own world until the doors crashed open and _he_ strutted in.

The sinfully sexy man was legendary in this club. He came every Friday night and never left alone.

His blonde hair and alabaster skin shone in the dark club like a halo, the halo of a fallen angel who was desired by everyone who saw him, or at least that's how it seemed to an equally desired, yet oblivious, Harry Potter.

Throwing back the last of his whiskey, he made his way across the crowded floor through gropes and grinds to stand behind the slender man at the bar. When he didn't react, Harry leant in, pushing his considerable package into that delicious arse and hissed into the curving ear, "hello Draco."

Draco span quickly and Harry pushed him backwards until he was wedged between the hard wood of the bar and something else very … hard.

"What do you want from me Potter," Draco spat, trying, and failing, to move away.

"Everything," Harry whispered, and his smirk, combined with a sinfully sexy cocked eyebrow was enough to make Draco melt against him for a second. Harry's smirk grew wider as he felt the effect of his presence on his soon-to-be lover.

"Follow me," Draco said, doing his best to recover his composed, confident façade when all he wanted to do was throw himself into Harry's arms and beg him to go _faster … harder … hotter._ He led them to a discreet door at the back of the club that led to a long, dimly lit corridor with numerous other doors leading off it with words like _Tease _and _Submit_ inscribed on them. Draco led Harry right to the end to an unmarked door. He withdrew a key from his tight pocket and let them in, following Harry and flicking on the soft, low level lights that picked up all the details, but none of the mundane.

They stood, maybe two meters apart, facing each other, the air between them thick with unspoken thoughts. Then, as if taking their cue from the same silent song, they lunged towards each other and met in a storm of passion and heat. Draco moaned throatily as Harry's tongue licked his full lips, gaining entrance almost immediately and pressing into the hot, wet cavern of Draco's mouth. They battled for dominance, each giving as good as they got until Harry pushed Draco up against the wall, pulling behind his knee and hitching his leg up to his waist so he could press further into the lithe blonde and they had to break the steamy kiss for air when they both gasped in pleasure.

"Just so you know," Draco panted, "I don't bottom for anyone."

"Lucky I'm not just anyone then," Harry laughed, the hard edge to his eyes making Draco's remaining leg buckle. Maybe he could bend his rules for Harry; the Gryffindor was notorious for his lack of obedience.

Their lips met again and this time there would no more talking. A lifetime of rivalry had built up to this moment and they couldn't wait any longer. Harry's strong hands ripped at Draco's tight fitting black shirt and it fell in tatters from his body, revealing his toned but not overtly muscled chest. He licked his lips and quickly attached himself to one of the dusky pink nipples, nipping and sucking for all he was worth as Draco whimpered and moaned above him. The brunette's ministrations had Draco's hands shaking as he pulled at the hem of Harry's shirt, stripping him as fast as he could and when they were both free he gripped Harry's hair and pushed their chests together in a furious embrace.

Harry's hands massaged Draco's shoulder and slowly worked their way down, playing with the top of his temptingly tight skinny jeans. Draco quickly followed suit and they hurriedly stripped each other of the rest of their clothing.

He had never been shy, but suddenly Draco felt himself quivering under Harry's piercing gaze.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered hoarsely as he studied Draco, his eyes lingering on the grooves of his hipbones and the passionate blush of his long, slender cock. He licked his lips again and his mouth grew dry when he saw the hungry look in Draco's eyes. They crashed together again and Harry twisted his fingers into Draco's silky hair, and as he grinned at Draco, he pulled downwards.

Draco's eyes closed in ecstasy as he dropped to his knees. He had never let himself surrender to the pleasure, never had more than a quick fuck for him in an alley, or a blowjob from some twink in the toilets with no kisses. Never kisses. He was too proud to go on his knees and too scared of intimacy to kiss.

But Harry had barged into his life again setting everything ablaze and he didn't seem capable of resisting those strong hands and captivating eyes, not to mention his simply sinful tongue.

He turned his attention back to his task and soon his nose was buried in the tightly curled hair at the base of Harry's magnificent cock. He hummed around the thick head and swallowed as much as he could, almost choking in his haste to please Harry. For his part, Harry moaned and tightened his grip, bobbing Draco's head quickly and groaning at the hot, wet suction he felt. He had never had a blowjob like it, Draco was sucking, licking, kissing and scraping his teeth dangerously along the leaking slit. Before he could warn Draco, Harry was cumming explosively into his throat and Draco lapped it all up like it was some precious nectar.

Harry staggered to the huge, black silk sheeted bed and collapsed on top of it, chest heaving and mind numb. He didn't move until the side of the mattress sank as Draco climbed up and he felt a velvet steel heat press against his inner thigh.

Without even looking, he reached down and closed his fist over the cock that was already slick with pre come. When he heard a low, almost animal groan, he tightened his hold and looked into Draco's needy eyes as he sped up. Soon Draco was thrusting wildly into his hand and, as soon as Harry's index finger brushed his puckered entrance, he came all over their stomachs and fell limp on top of Harry.

But there was no rest for the wicked as Draco's little show had made Harry harder than ever, and he swiftly flipped them over so Draco was lying underneath him with his legs spread on either side of his hips. A wandless spell had Harry's fingers slick with apple flavoured lube and he carefully pushed the first into the tight heat of Draco's amazing arse. Draco winced, he had never bottomed before, not that he would tell Harry that, so it took a minute for him to adjust to the pressure of Harry's gentle thrusting. But once he had, he was pushing down on the intrusion wantonly and he groaned in pleasure when Harry added a second.

Harry was struggling to breathe with the intensity of the feeling and he could hardly imagine how that tight heat would feel around his dick. Suddenly it was too much and, casting a quick stretching charm to ease the rest of the way, he pushed his thick cock into Draco's most intimate channel.

When he was fully seated inside Draco, neither of the dared to move and they locked gazes. Harry could see the same intensity of lust, amazement and something akin to love that he felt, reflected back at him in Draco's stormy eyes.

When he pulled back slowly, Draco whimpered and he almost stopped, but the longing in the platinum eyes stopped him and he surged forwards, aiming for that small bundle of nerves he knew would set Draco's world on fire.

Judging from the garbled scream that may have contain some part of Harry's name, he had found it. Being careful to keep his angle, he thrust in again in a series of fast strokes that left Draco absolutely catatonic with pleasure and desire, his mouth hanging in a perfect 'o' that just begged for Harry's tongue.

Within another two minutes of both long, smooth movements and sharp, hard snaps, both the men were dancing on the edge of the most spectacular orgasm of their lives. Draco clenching his inner walls and rolling his hips into Harry's as he thrust inside tipped them both over precipice and they came simultaneously, screaming the other's name.

When he had recovered some mind capacity, Harry rolled them over so Draco was sprawled over him, with Harry's cock still buried inside him. He stroked the blonde, sweat soaked hair and soon followed Draco into oblivion.

Whatever happened when they woke up, Harry wasn't planning on letting go of Draco any time soon.


End file.
